


Twist

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Brolli and Vegeta like to play games sometimes. BrollixVegeta





	Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Twist
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: None, really.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ(still?! Goddamn it), and I make nothing from this fiction.
> 
> Rating: G

No matter what he did, he just couldn’t get hold of the Saiyan prince. Every time he would pounce or reach to touch any part of him, Vegeta would just twist or wriggle out of his way.  
  
It was probably to do with the fact that the prince was smaller and more agile, and that in his normal form, he was a lot slower. He knew that in his super Saiyan form it wouldn’t even be a bother, but a part of him really liked the challenge.  
  
However, the next time he lunged, Vegeta didn’t move away, sighing boredly instead.


End file.
